In Facebook
by autumnpanda
Summary: Kegilaan macam apa yang dilakukan geng SM Town saat mengomentari status galo sang maknae Kung Fu Panda EXO? / Facebook in Fanfiction / Epep yang sudah terlalu mainstream / Cerita ga jelas / Feel free to read and review kawan :DDD


**In Facebook**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Semua yang ada di sini mutlak milik Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa**

**.**

**Inspirated from: "Perfume Delusion" by Cherry-Sakura05**

**.**

**Rated: T+++**

**.**

**Genre: Humor, Parody**

**.**

**Warnings: Typo, OOC, absurd, ga jelas maksudnya apa, etece.**

**.**

**SM TOWN Family's fanfiction by autumnpanda**

**.**

**Inget guys, ini cuma parody! Gue ga ada niatan buat nge-bashing suatu chara atopun couple. Ini gue buat saat beberapa hari yang lalu gue abis komen gila-gilaan status temen di FB dan dilanjut pake acara sms-an laknat, muahahaha *abaikan*.**

**.**

**Jadi tolong dimaklumin aja kalo ada kata-kata yang sekiranya ga pantas buat kalian dengar**—**eh, baca.**

**#SenyumNista**

**.**

**.**

**Sugeng Maos(?)**

* * *

Waktu itu di _dorm_ EXO—salah satu _boyband_ paling laris di pasar musik Korea dan juga Cina—tampak masih sepi-sepi saja. Maklum, sore ini para _member_ yang tiap orangnya punya _personality_—sangat—nyeleneh itu baru saja tiba dari sebuah stasiun televisi terkemuka di negeri Ginseng tersebut, usai melakukan pekerjaan mereka sebagai _guest_.

Salah satu _member_ dengan mata yang berkantung sehingga menyerupai panda—panggil saja dia Tao—. Tampak berlari dengan tergesa menuju kamarnya, dan beberapa saat kemudian keluar dengan _smart phone_ miliknya di tangan.

"Zi Tao! Mandi duluuuuu!" suara teriakan D.O—salah seorang _member _EXO yang lain—kontan bergema di seluruh penjuru _dorm_. Membuat si pemuda panda itu hanya mendecih dan balas berteriak keras.

"SEPULUH MENIT LAGI _EOMMAAAAAA_!"

Dan setelah itu, jemari lentik si pemuda Huang pun mulai menari di atas layar sentuh telepon genggamnya. Membuka sebuah aplikasi media sosial yang paling sering digunakan anak muda.

* * *

— Huang Zi Tao's Online —

* * *

**Huang Zi Tao**

Pergilah kau! Pergi dari hidupku! Bawalah semua, rasa bersalahmu.. Huwowowowo~ **#MulaiNyanyi**

●**Suka ●Komentari ●Ikuti Kiriman ●Bagikan** ●_5 menit yang lalu_ ●**Kim Jongin, Jessica Jung**, dan **56 orang lainnya** menyukai ini

* * *

**Choi Minho **Aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana sayang. Tenang saja :*** **#KirimKecupanMautAlaKodokBangkok**

**Kim Jongdae **Ji Tao curcoooool!

**Huang Zi Tao Choi Minho, **Hyung, aku masih sayang nyawa! Jangan sampai Taemin melihat komentarmu ini **#GetokKepalaMinho Kim Jongdae,** Chen-Chen-gege, peluk Tao dooong! Tao masih galau TwT **#MenangisTerhura**

**Krystal Jung **Oppa, gwaenchana? **#PukPukButtZiTaoOppa**

**Xi Lu Han **KAMVREEETTT! APA-APAAN HASTAG DI ATAS ITU KRYSTAL? **#IkutTusukinButtZiTao**

**Lee Taemin Choi Minho **Ayo pulang hyung! **#JewerKupingMinho #SeretMinho #RajamMinho**

**Kim Joonmyun **KAU SENDIRI APA-APAN XI LU HAN? NUSUKIN PANTAT ANAK GUE SEENAK JIDAT! SEENGGAKNYA AJAK GUE JUGA DONG! **#SenyumSyetan**

**Oh Sehun Xi Lu Han, **LULU KOK GITU? KITA CERAAAAIIIII! **#BantingBukuNikah**

**Zhang Yi Xing Kim Joonmyun, **Ada yang berselingkuh rupanya (-_-) **●Xi Lu Han, Kim Jongin, dan 3 lainnya menyukai ini**

**Kim Jongin **Mampus! Satu seme labil minta cerai, seme lenjeh lainnya bakal dicerai :V **#BermaksudMeledek**

**Kim Joonmyun **Yang item mending diem deh! Ato mau ada wajan melayang di kepalamu nak? **#NiatnyaMauNakutin Zhang Yi Xing, **Aku hanya mencintaimu bebi, ciyuuus :* **#KetjupYixingSampeBasah ●Kim Joonmyun menyukai ini**

**Kim Jongin **Syyeeerrreeeeem! Takut QAQA! KAOKAOAKAOKK! **#KaburKeGalaksiAndromeda**

**Xi Lu Han **ASEEEEK MYUUUN! GOTONG YIXING KE KAMAR GIH! #**SaranSesat Oh Sehun, **Emang kapan kita pernah nikah? **#FacePalm #PasangMukaSokLupa ●Kim Joonmyun menyukai ini**

**Kim Jongin **DAN SETELAH ITU BIKINLAH SUARA UH-OH-UH-OH DI DALAM SANA! **#TambahinSaranSesatnya ●Kim Joonmyun menyukai ini**

**Zhang Yi Xing **Astaga Luhan-hyuuuung! Jongin-aaaaah! (U/U) **#MaluMaluKebo ●Kim Joonmyun menyukai ini**

**Kim Jongin **Jangan mendesahkan namaku seperti itu hyuuung! Joonmyun-appa bisa salah pahaaaam! **#BekepMulutYixingHyungPakeBraLuhanHyung**

**Zhang Yi Xing **(-_-) **#GetokJonginPakeDandang ●Xi Lu Han menyukai ini**

**Do Kyungsoo Kim Jongin, **Ibu tak pernah mengajarimu menjadi mesum seperti itu nak **#NangisSyediih**

**Kim Jongin **Uljima eommaaaa! Maafkan kekhilafan anakmu ini~ **#GelendotanDiKakiKyungsoo**

**Oh Sehun Xi Lu Han, **Jahaaaaat (TT^TT) **#NgesotDiPelukanKyungsooMama**

**Kim Jongin #TendangSehun #MutilasiSehun**

**Kim Jongin **Jangan. Pernah. Pegang. Pegang. Kyungsoo. Dia. Punya. Gue. Ngerti. Gak. Lo. **Oh Sehun **Puddle kurang gizi? **#Ngeledek ●Xi Lu Han, Do Kyungsoo, dan 2 lainnya menyukai ini**

**Oh Sehun #KicepDiTempat**

**Victoria Song Huang Zi Tao, **anakku dikau kenapa? **Kris Wu **telah menyakitimu 'kah? Sini sayang, ke pelukan mama saja **#BerusahaModus**

**Huang Zi Tao **Akhirnya ada yang mengerti tentangku jugaaaaa! **#PelukVictMama **Jangan bahas naga burik itu mama. Dia telah menyakitiku **#Gelundungan**

**Victoria Song **APA YANG TERJADI? KAU SUDAH DIPERKOSA SAMA DIA YA? **#Histeris**

**Byun Baekhyun **SIAPA YANG MEMPERKOSA ZI TAOOOO? **#MenjeritSeriosa**

**Kim Jongin **KENAPA GUE NGGAK DIAJAK? **●Kim Jongin menyukai ini**

**Kim Taeyeon **PADAHAL GUE PENGEN NYOBAIN BUTT-NYA ZI TAO LOOOH!

**Choi Sooyoung **BUTT-NYA ZI TAO KAN ADUHAI ASDFGHJKLPOIUYTE! SEKSAI ABHEEESSS! **#AcungJempol**

**Kwon Yuri Choi Sooyoung **SeSUJU dedek, pantat tersekseh gitu loh (y) **#MukaMesyum**

**Huang Zi Tao **BITCH, PLIS SETOP TALKING ABOUT MAI PANTS! **#PegangPantat**

**Amber Josephine Liu **Gue bantuin pegang ya naaaak! **#NyengirNista**

**Choi Sulli **Ikutan ya oppaaaa! **#UsapUsapPantatJitaoOppa**

**Park Luna **Gue boleh ngeremas ga? **#Hayoloh**

**Park Luna **Sponsnya :3 **#Mesem**

**Seo Johyun **SHEEALAN! Kirain remas apaan, gataunya (U/U) **#Malu**

**Xi Lu Han **Gue dong! Pernah sodok-sodok butt Ji Tao beneran **#TepokDadaBangga**

**Kim Jonghyun **Ciyuuuus lo? **#MukaGaPercaya**

**Kim Minseok **ASYEEEEM **Xi Lu Han **BAHASAMU AMBIGU WOOOIYYY! :DDDD

**Jessica Jung **SODOK-SODOK? GYYAAAA! **#SHOCKBERAT**

**Lee Eunhyuk **APA? DISODOK-SODOK? ASTAOGEEEH SAYANK! AKU PENGEN IKUUUT! **#NyengirMupeng**

**Lee Donghae **Kamvretto, pikiran gue udah melayang kemana-mana masa? **#JedotinKepala**

**Choi Siwon **Bertaubatlah kalian wahai sodaraku, janganlah engkau melupakan saudaramu yang lain jika dirimu asyik menyodok-nyodok :))))) **#BijakSalahGaul** **●Xi Lu Han, Kim Jonghyun, dan 10 lainnya menyukai ini**

**Choi Sooyoung Choi Siwon **KAMVRET KUADRAT KAU BANG! HAHAHAYYY! **#TonjokSiwonOppa**

**Huang Zi Tao Xi Lu Han, **PLIIISSS JANGAN BUKA AIB KITA DONG GEGE! **#CekekLuhanGege Choi Siwon **JANGAN GILA BANG! **#BergidikTakut**

**Tiffany Hwang **Gyaaaaaa, jadi itu beneraaaan? **#FujoshiKambuh**

**Kris Wu Xi Lu Han, Jessica Jung, Lee Eunhyuk, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon **MATI SANA KALIAN! **#TendangSatuSatu**

**Kris Wu **Aku salah apa lagi** Huang Zi Tao** bebi? **#MukaMelas**

**Cho Kyuhyun **Majikannya Panda datang, SYYEEERRRREEEEEMMM! **#LariTerbiritBirit**

**Huang Zi Tao Kris Wu, **pikir aja sendiri ( '-') **#BerusahaCuek**

**Park Chanyeol Kris Wu **hayoloh ngambek, **Huang Zi Tao **tjup tjup tjup sayang, sini sama hyung :D **#IkutanModus**

**Byun Baekhyun Park Chanyeol **MASUK. KAMAR. SEKARANG!

**Henry Lau **Plis deh **Byun Baekhyun **kalo mau ngajak **Park Chanyeol '**ehem-eheman' jangan lewat sini dong! **#SokBijak ●Park Chanyeol menyukai ini**

**Park Chanyeol **Kutunggu kau di kamar sayang :**** **#KedipGenitKeBaekkie**

**Byun Baekhyun #TepokJidat**

**Kris Wu #MengabaikanKomentarDiAtas **(-_-)

**Kris Wu Huang Zi Tao **Ayolah bebi, katakan padaku apa salahku? **#GelendotanDiKakiPanda**

**Huang Zi Tao **Tanya aja sama mereka! **#MulaiMarah**

**Kris Wu **Mereka siapa? **#SedikitGaPaham**

**Huang Zi Tao **Ya 'mereka' gege! **#BeneranMarah**

**Kris Wu **Apaan sih? Gege beneran ga ngerti deh beb **#ManusiaOtakSempoa**

**Zhang Yi Xing **'Mereka' itu yang bilang **Huang Zi Tao **G-A-R-A-N-G. Masa lo ga ngeh juga sih **Kris Wu **gege? Dasar Manusia ga peka **#GamparKrisGege**

**Kris Wu **Oh yang itu? **#BaruNgeh**

**Kris Wu **Lah? Elu kan juga disangkut-pautin juga kampret! **#TabokYixing**

**Kris Wu **Lagian **Huang Zi Tao **itu ga garang kok. Manis banget malah :3 **#CivokZiTao #LumatZiTao ●Kris Wu menyukai ini**

**Lee Sunny **Yang bilang **Huang Zi Tao **garang, matanya katarak! **#SokNgeledek**

**Zhang Yi Xing **Wajah **Huang Zi Tao **boleh kaya preman pasar sore bray. Tapi hatinya selembut boneka Hello Kitty **#PeyukDedeZiTao #BabyLikeSeriously ●Kris Wu, Lee Sunny dan 5 orang lainnya menyukai ini**

**Kim Taeyeon **Itu kata-kata di panpik orang napa lu bawa kemari **Zhang Yi Xing**?

**Zhang Yi Xing **Suka suka gue dong **Kim Taeyeon **noona!

**Amber Josephine Liu **Sok-sok'an manly, pake pasang tampang dingin. Tapi pas dianya ngomong? Beuh! HANCUR SUDAH BAYANGAN GUE TENTANG **Huang Zi Tao **YANG GARANG! CKAKAKAKAKK **#KetawaGaBerhenti**

**Max Changmin **Intinya sih bray, **Huang Zi Tao **itu bokongnya bahenol. Titik. **●Park Luna, Kris Wu dan 18 orang lainnya menyukai ini**

**Huang Zi Tao **JANGAN BAHAS PANTAT GUE WOOOYYY! **#MENJERITGATERIMA**

**Kim Kangin Max Changmin **UKE HIGHCLASS GITU LOH! RUGI KALO BOKONGNYA GA BAHENOL! **#ColekBokongTao ●Kris Wu, Kim Jongin dan 5 lainnya menyukai ini**

**Huang Zi Tao **"..."

**Kris Wu **Uke siapa dulu coba? **#SisirRambutPakeJari**

**Kim Joonmyun **Uke highclass. Sekali senyum semua seme klepek-klepek **#MimisanHebat**

**Do Kyungsoo **Termasuk lo juga? **Kim Joonmyun** hyung? **#TodongPiso #IstriYangTersakiti**

**Kris Wu Kim Joonmyun **Senyumnya bisa bikin sang suami mengeluarkan isi dompetnya **#PengalamanPribadi #KeajaibanZiTao ●Huang Zi Tao, Jessica Jung dan 6 lainnya menyukai ini**

**Kris Wu Do Kyungsoo **Lho? **Kim Joonmyun **bukannya suaminya **Zhang Yi Xing** ya? **#MikirKeras ●Kim Kangin, Max Changmin dan 3 lainnya menyukai ini**

**Zhang Yi Xing **Kita ini istri yang tertukar **Kris Wu **gege **#BerlagakSinetron ●Do Kyungsoo menyukai ini**

**Kim Jongin **Kalo **Do Kyungsoo **sama **Kim Joonmyun **hyung. Aku sama **Zhang Yi Xing **saja ya? **#KedipImut ●Zhang Yi Xing dan Do Kyungsoo menyukai ini**

**Kim Joonmyun **DALAM MIMPIMU **Kim Jongin #TendangJongin #LemparJongin #HajarJongin**

**Lee Onew Huang Zi Tao **bbuing-bbuing-nya bisa bikin **Kris Wu **mulai mikir yang 'iya-iya'.

**Choi Minho **Hahahayy, toyong QaQa! Pesona **Huang Zi Tao** terlalu kuat untuk imanku yang rapuh ini :'(((( **#MenggilaSendiri**

**Kim Key-Bum Huang Zi Tao **kalo diliat dari belakang kaya cewek masa? **#WajahTakjub**

**Im Yoona **Lekuk badannya itu loh! Bahu ga terlalu lebar, pinggangnya ramping, mbulet di pantat, kaki jenjang sedikit berotot, dadanya yang ber-abs kalo keringetan keliatan seksyeh! **#MukaGemes** Hasyeeem **Kris Wu **enak bener nih om-om **#GorokKris ●Huang Zi Tao menyukai ini**

**Huang Zi Tao **Tak kusangka **Im Yoona **noona memperhatikanku sedetail itu? (/.\) Jadi mayuuuu :'3 **#TubrukYoonaNoona**

**Jessica Jung **Gue yang cewek aja kalah **#HollyShiieet**

**Choi Sulli **Terkadang gue ragu sama gendernya **Huang Zi Tao **oppa (O.o)v

**Cho Kyuhyun **Dia hemaprodit **Choi Sulli **sayang :')))

**Jung Yunho **Apa? Tukang kredit? **#ManusiaOtakSempoaKeDua**

**Kim Hyoyeon **HEMAPRODIT SOMVLAK! :')))) **#JejelinYunhoKertasLakmus**

**Kim Hyoyeon **Makhluk dengan jenis kelamin yang ganti-ganti. Kadang jantan, kadang betina! **#SokJadiGuruBiologi**

**Jung Yunho #NganggukSokNgerti**

**Xi Lu Han **Badannya jantan, sifatnya betina. RAWRR **#CakarinTembok**

**Huang Zi Tao **PENGEN BUNUH DIRI QAQA! :'))) **#TebangPohonToge**

**Lee Sungmin **Pohon toge udah mainstream **Huang Zi Tao**, pohon pisang gitu gimana? **#SodorinPohonnya**

**Kris Wu **Bunuh dirinya di pohon Pisang Kanada aja beb **#KedipImut**

**Cho Kyuhyun **PISANG APA KREEASSE? GUE GA PAHAM, BITCH! PLEASE AH! :D **#KetawaNgakak #UdahMulaiNaikRating ●Kris Wu, Kim Hyoyeon, dan 6 lainnya menyukai ini**

**Kris Wu **PISANG KANADA QAQA! **#NyengirSyetan**

**Kim Kangin **Entar **Huang Zi Tao **ga jadi gantung diri. Soalnya dia ketagihan sama pisangnya :DDD **#AmbiguAmbigu ●Kim Taeyeon, Kris Wu dan 3 lainnya menyukai ini**

**Huang Zi Tao **SOMVRET KALIAN SEMUA! **#NAIKPITAM**

**Choi Sooyoung Kris Wu **Kalo mau bunuh diri, maunya bunuh diri dimana? **#PertanyaanGaPenting**

**Park Luna **Pasti jawabannya di pohon pisang juga **#Mesem ●Kris Wu menyukai ini**

**Jessica Jung **IYA! PISANG DARI QINGDAO LEBIH TEPATNYA! **#LirikZiTao ●Kris Wu menyukai ini**

**Kris Wu **Jawaban yang sangat tepat sekali **Park Luna, Jessica Jung** **#NgikikKudaLaut**

**Kim Jonghyun **Abis pisang Qingdao bisa keluar susunya sih :333 **●Kris Wu menyukai ini**

**Kris Wu **PISANG KANADA JUGA BISA! **#GaMauKalah**

**Kim Jonghyun **TAPI ELO LEBIH SUKA YANG DARI QINGDAO KHAAAN? MASA IYA ELO MINUM SUSU PRODUKSI SENDIRI? **#CheckmateKris ●Kris Wu menyukai ini**

**Kris Wu **LOVE PISANG QINGDAO **Huang Zi Tao **LOVE PISANG KANADA! INI MUTLAK DAN MEMANG SEPERTI INILAH ADANYA! **#KetokPalu**

**Huang Zi Tao **BERHENTI BERKATA SEPERTI ITU GEGE! ATAU AKU AKAN MEMOTONG PISANGMU SEKARANG! **#ACUNGGOLOK**

**Kris Wu **JANGAN SAYAAANG! AKAN LEBIH BAIK JIKA KAU MENGGIGITNYA SAJA ;))) **#WinkWinkWink**

**Max Changmin **AJIIIB! BAHASANYA MAKIN FRONTAL! GUE DEMEN DEH CYYIIIN! :*** **#MulaiLenjeh**

**Oh Sehun **SHEYTANN! GUE UDAH MULAI MIKIR YANG ANEH-ANEH SEKARANG! **Xi Lu Han** AYO KE KAMAR SEKARANG! **#GeretLuluHyung**

**Kim Jongin **Mau dong minum susunyaaaa :DDD **#NetekKyungsoo ●Kim Jongin menyukai ini**

**Huang Zi Tao **WOIYY! DI SINI MASIH ADA YANG DI BAWAH UMUR YA! TOLONG HARGAI OTAK POLOS MEREKA! :DDD **#Nyindir**

**Krystal Jung **Tenang oppa. Aku sudah terbiasa menonton video NC-mu bersama **Kris Wu **oppa saat senggang.

**Choi Sulli **Aku juga! Aku juga! :DDD Video jilid tiganya sukses bikin daku mimisan hebat masa? Uke on Top gitu loooh (y)

**Huang Zi Tao **OTAK KALIAN ITU KENAPAAA SIIIH? HADUH BIYUNG, GUSTIII! **#NyebutNamaSeluruhLeluhur**

**Huang Zi Tao **LALU KENAPA ADA JILID JILIDNYA JUGAAA? HUWAAA (U/U) **#LariUntukSembunyi**

**Zhou Mi **Yang di sini ga tahan sama pesona **Huang Zi Tao** yang di sana ngotot kalo pacarnya **Kris Wu **ini mukanya seme banget **#LOL**

**Kris Wu **Huwad de hel? Ar yu kidding mi ma beibeh? **#GlareZhouMiHyung**

**Jessica Jung **SIAPA YANG BILANG KAYA GITU ASTAGAY!? **#KetawaKayaKuntilanak**

**Victoria Song **Ngomongnya maksa banget, sumpah! **#KocokPerut**

**Zhang Yi Xing **Kan ada yang bilang kalo **Huang Zi Tao **itu G-A-R-A-N-G! **#PengennyaSihNgeledek #DikuburJitao**

**Zhou Mi **Bukan gue yang bilang loh yah! Gue cuma dikasih tahu kalo **Huang Zi Tao **cocok buat jadi semenya **Kim Joonmyun, Xi Lu Han, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongin, Zhang Yi Xing, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo **HAHAHAHAHA :DDDDD

**Kim Joonmyun **What the hell (-_-)

**Xi Lu Han **What the hell (-_-)

**Kim Minseok **What the hell (-_-)

**Kim Joonmyun Xi Lu Han Kim Minseok **KEREATIVLAH SEDIKIT CINCUA :'DDD **#DasarCopyKucing #TonjokSatuSatu**

**Kim Jongin **Najis banget deh bray (-_-) aku maunya jadi uke **Zhang Yi Xing **saja ah :3

**Zhang Yixing **Najis juga **Kim Jongin **(-_-) Nanti kalau **Do Kyungsoo **membunuhku bagaimana? :'3

**Oh Sehun **Jadi ukenya **Huang Zi Tao **hyung? PATUT DI COBA! **#NyengirBahagia**

**Do Kyungsoo **Aku tak akan membunuhmu **Zhang Yi Xing **hyung. Mungkin yang lebih pantas untuk dibunuh adalah makhluk hitam pesek yang jadi partner dance-mu di teaser Two Moons itu ._.v **#WajahPsikopat**

**Kim Jongin **SHHIIIEEERRREEEEMMM QAQA! ATUUUUT :(((((

**Huang Zi Tao **LIHAT! GUE MANLY KAN? GUE MANLY KAN? **#BAHAGIAJADISEME**

**Kim Taeyeon **IYA! **Huang Zi Tao **ITU SEME! TAPI TUNGGU SI **Kris Wu** JADI SLAVE UKE SAYA DAHULU YA TEMAN? ;'3333 **#SenyumSyetanJilidDua**

**Kris Wu **WHAT THE—?

**Park Luna **Gue kira **Huang Zi Tao **statusnya emang seme ._. **#ManusiaOtakSempoaKeTiga**

**Huang Zi Tao **Saya memang seme tante **#BagiJempol**

**Lee Sungmin **Gue juga ngira kaya gitu **#ManusiaOtakSempoaKeEmpat**

**Huang Zi Tao **Lah, **Zhou Mi **gege yang bilang kalo saya emang seme kok :

**Kim Ryeowook **Apalagi gue? **#ManusiaOtakSempoaKeLima**

**Huang Zi Tao **SAYA EMANG SEME QAQA **#Geregetan**

**Kris Wu **WHAT THE— WHAT THE— WHAT THE— WHAT THE—? **#MulaiShock**

**Kris Wu **Gue jadi pengen mutilasi orang masa?

**Kris Wu **Pengen ngejambak rambutnya!

**Kris Wu **Pengen ngerobek bibirnya!

**Kris Wu **Pengen hajar mukanyaaaa! Arrghhh!

**Kris Wu **SAMBADI PUHLEEASSEEE SETOHP MIII! **#Berontak**

**Max Changmin #PegangTanganKris**

**Oh Sehun #IketKakiKrisHyung**

**Choi Sulli #LakbanMulutKrisOppa**

**Kim Kangin #LemparBadanKrisKeRanjang**

**Jessica Jung **Nah **Kim Taeyeon **eonnie, sekarang **Kris Wu **sudah pasrah jadi ukemu tuh! **#HighFive**

**Kim Taeyeon **Kerja bagus anak-anak **#SeringaiSyetan**

**Kris Wu **THHEEEDDAAAAAKKKZZZ! **#KembaliBerontak**

**Henry Lau **Sudah sudah, jangan berkelamin. Yang jelas, **Huang Zi Tao **itu beda!

**Jung Yunho **JANGAN BERKELAMIN KATANYA!? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-OHOK! **#CeritanyaLagiKeselek**

**Amber Josephine Liu **JANGAN BERKELAHI KALI YA MAKSUDNYA? **#SokPinter**

**Zhou Mi **Ngomongnya yang jelas dong Mochi. Jangan ambigu seperti itu (-_-)

**Victoria Song **Beda apanya **Henry Lau**?

**Henry Lau **Ya beda pokonya. Kalo mau nyelidikin dia musti sampe ke dalem-dalem.

**Kris Wu **Aku sudah pernah menyelidiki **Huang Zi Tao **sampai bagian yang terdalam :3 **#MukaMesyumJilidAkhir**

**Xi Lu Han **Kalau kau lain ceritanya **Kris Wu **(-_-)

**Henry Lau **Sebenernya dari suara aja udah kelihatan bedanya :')))

**Krystal Jung **Suara desahan lebih tepatnya **#WinkImut**

**Huang Zi Tao **Hah?

**Krystal Jung **Ada apa ya?

**Krystal Jung **Cari siapa ya?

**Krystal Jung **Aku siapa ya?

**Krystal Jung **Ini dimana ya?

**Huang Zi Tao **BERHENTI BERLAGAK SOK LUPA BOCAH! JANGAN MENGALIHKAN PEMBICARAAN DEH! :)))) **#TendangKrystal**

**Kris Wu **Berhenti berpikiran jika **Huang Zi Tao **itu seme oke? Atau kalian mau aku gelundungin ke jurang satu-satu, hm? **#SenyumMalaikat #PadahalPunyaRencanaIblis**

**Oh Sehun **Aku pernah mendengar suara desahan **Huang Zi Tao **hyung loh!

**Do Kyungsoo **Gue juga! Ampun berisik banget kalo mereka lagi main! **#GigitKuku #LirikKrisHyung #NyengirKeTao**

**Kim Jongin **Main apa? Main apa? **#Kepo #SokGaTau**

**Lee Taemin **Congklak! **#JawabanNgasal**

**Lee Eunhyuk **MAIN TUSUK, DORONG, TARIK, REMAS! HAHAHAHA!

**Kwon Yuri **HASYYYEEEEM! DIKEPSLOK SEGALA QAQA! ASDASDASD! :DDD

**Seo Johyun **ASTAOGEH **Lee Eunhyuk **OPPA FRONTAL (/)

**Lee Eunhyuk **Gue kan orangnya jujur apa adanya **#TepokDada**

**Max Changmin **SHEEALANN! JADI PENGEN MAIN TUSUK, TARIK, DORONG, DAN REMAS NEH! :DD **#FrontalGaKetulungan**

**Jessica Jung **FRONTAL JILID DUA! BAJINGSENG KAU **Max Changmin #NgakakLagi**

**Kim Ryeowook **Sama **Cho Kyuhyun **aja Min! Kalian kan partner! **#LemparKyuhyun ●Max Changmin menyukai ini**

**Max Changmin **Ide yang ZUPPERR SEKALI **Kim Ryeowook **Ayo **Cho Kyuhyun **kita lakukan sekarang juga :DDD **●Kim Kangin menyukai ini**

**Cho Kyuhyun **Wookie kau jahaaaat :'))) **#PuraPuraGaMau #PadahalAslinyaPengen**

**Lee Sungmin **Kyu, ANE, ENTE, WASSALAM! **#SodorinSuratCerai**

**Kim Jongin **Kali ini giliran uke yang minta cerai sodara-sodara :DDD **●Kim Ryeowook, Max Changmin dan 2 lainnya menyukai ini**

**Kim Joonmyun **Suara desahannya **Huang Zi Tao** kaya gimana **Oh Sehun**? **#MukaPenasaran**

**Xi Lu Han **AGH UGH NGH OOHH! **#Ngakak**

**Kim Taeyeon **Itu bukannya suara desahan lo ya Han? **#Smirk ●Tiffany Hwang, Oh Sehun dan 8 lainnya menyukai ini**

**Xi Lu Han **KAMVRETTO KAU **Kim Taeyeon #Bluuush #Ketahuan**

**Kim Jongin **Suaranya pasti gini nih, "MMMMPPPHHHH—!"

**Zhang Yi Xing **Masa suara desahan kaya gitu? **#Bingung #Miringin Kepala**

**Kim Jongin **Siapa bilang itu suara desahan? **#IkutBingung**

**Zhang Yi Xing **Trus itu apaaaa? **#Gemes**

**Kim Jongin **Suaranya **Kim Joonmyun **hyung kalo lagi ngeden di WC **#LOL ●Oh Sehun, Xi Lu Han dan 3 lainnya menyukai ini**

**Kim Joonmyun **Ledekin aja gue terus! **#Ngambek**

**Oh Sehun **Suaranya kaya gini **Kim Joonmyun **hyung: "Nghh, harder, faster, mmph—!" Gitu! **#FrontalBangetEuy ●Seo Johyun, Kim Taeyeon, dan 20 lainnya menyukai ini**

**Kris Wu **Lo rekam kagak Hun?

**Oh Sehun **Kagak hyung, aku sama **Xi Lu Han **hyung terlalu menghayati dengerinnya **#PeaceSign**

**Kim Minseok **BEGO LU! **#TonjokSehun **Kan itu bisa gue jadiin nada sambung pribadi telpon gue! **#SeringaiMesyum ●Kris Wu, Choi Sulli dan 2 lainnya menyukai ini**

**Amber Josephine Liu **Gue yakin kalo **Kris Wu **bakal jadiin desahan **Huang Zi Tao **jadi ringtone hapenya **#SeringaiMesyumJuga ●Park Luna, Kris Wu dan 4 lainnya menyukai ini**

**Kris Wu Amber Josephine Liu **Tau aja sih! m(U/U)m **#MauAegyoTapiGagal**

**Huang Zi Tao **PIKIRAN KALIAN SEMUA ASTAGAAA! BERTAUBATLAH KAWAN! BERTAUBATLAH! **#FrustasiKarenaDijadiinObjekGosipanTerus**

**Oh Sehun **Tapi emang bener kan hyuuuung? **#NyengirKambing**

**Huang Zi Tao **TUTUP MULUTMU SEKARANG JUGA **Oh Sehun**! **(/)**

**Park Luna **Dianya malu-malu tuh! **#NgegodaZiTao**

**Kim Hyoyeon **Berarti yang didenger **Oh Sehun** benar adanya **#PasangMukaKayaConan**

**Oh Sehun **Thehun anak baek! Thehun anak baek! **#NiruSalahSatuTokohDiAnimePaporit**

**Byun Baekhyun **Gue ga mau punya anak kaya lo, Hun! Naudzubillah mindzalik! **#GetokGetokPerutDanMejaBergantian**

**Oh Sehun #PundungDiPojokKamar**

**Henry Lau Huang Zi Tao **kalo ngomongin **Kris Wu **pasti langsung bocor :333

**Kim Taeyeon **Yang di sini juga :DDD **#SmirkSmirkSmirk**

**Choi Sulli **Bocor apanya QaQa? **#PasangMukaSokPolos**

**Kris Wu **Gue kalo ngomongin **Huang Zi Tao **pasti tegang :3333

**Park Chanyeol **DAFUG! BAHASA LO **Kris Wu **PAKE TEGANG-TEGANG SEGALA HAHAHAHA :PPP

**Huang Zi Tao #TonjokKris #TendangKris**

**Oh Sehun **YANG TEGANG APANYA WOOIIYYY! **#BerlagakGaTau**

**Zhang Yi Xing **YANG DI BAWAH HUN! YANG DI BAWAH! **#KetawaIblis**

**Kris Wu **SYETTAN KAU **Park Chanyeol **KAYA LO GA PERNAH KAYA GITU SAMA **Byun Baekhyun **AJA!

**Kris Wu **KATA-KATAMU SUNGGUH AMBIGU **Zhang Yi Xing **(Y) (Y) (Y)

**Jessica Jung **AMPUN TUHAN! GUE UDAH GA BISA NAHAN INI LAGI! **#PikiranSudahMelayangKemanaMana**

**Park Luna **TOYONG QAQA! TOYONG! HENTIKAN PEMBICARAAN MESSYUUM INI! KOKORO NO TOMO SYUDAH TEDAK KUAT! **#TabohGenderang**

**Choi Siwon **SUBHANALLAH SEKALI KALIAN! **#GelengGeleng**

**Seo Johyun **AAARRGGHHHH! OTAK POLOSKU! PIKIRAN SUCIKU! **#MENJERIT**

**Kim Key-Bum **EMANG LO PUNYA OTAK SEO? HAHAHA, EPIK BENAR KAU! **#NgeledekSeohyun**

**Seo Johyun #CekekKey #BunuhKey**

**Xi Lu Han **GUE BUTUH ASUPAN DARAH TAMBAHAN QAQA! TOYOOONG! **#LariKeKantorPMI**

**Kim Jongin **KEPSLOK KALIAN KEINJAK MONGGU YA?

**Do Kyungsoo **KAU JUGA SAMA SAJA NAK! BAHH!

**Huang Zi Tao **HENTIKAN HENTIKAN! BERHENTI MENYAKITI HATIKU YANG GAMPANG PECAH INI! TOYONG LAH TOYONG :')))))

**Kris Wu **Aku tak akan pernah tega menyakiti hatimu bebi. Aku mencintaimu **#YangIniSeriusLoh**

**Kwon Yuri **DAPUK! MALAH ADA YANG NGEGOMBAL! **#UsapAerMata**

**Lee Onew **PULANG GUE PULANG! **#GulungTikar**

**Cho Kyuhyun **AYO TUTUP LAPAKNYAAA!

**Kim Jongin **KEPSLOK DUH KEPSLOK GUSTIII KANJENG PANGERAAAN! **#ScreamMAMA**

**Do Kyungsoo **KAU JUGA SAMAAAAAA! **#LowNoteInMAMA**

**Kris Wu **PULANG KALIAN PULANG KALIAN! **#NgusirCeritanya**

**Huang Zi Tao **NO ONE WHO CARE ABOUT MEEE!

**Kris Wu **I CARE ABOUT YOU :***

**Xi Lu Han **Kalau kau lain ceritanya **Kris Wu #SepertinyaAkuPernahTahuKalimatIni**

**Do Kyungsoo Huang Zi Tao **Berhenti Online! Cepat Mandi! Ini sudah melewati batas waktu sepuluh menit malah **#BaruIngetYangTadi**

**Huang Zi Tao **BAHH! Kenapa kau ingat **Do Kyungsoo **eomma? **#NangisKejer #GaMauMandi #TakutHantuPocongKeramas**

**Do Kyungsoo Oh Sehun **yang mengingatkanku :')))

**Huang Zi Tao **Kubunuh dia setelah ini **#KeluarinTongkatWushu**

**Xi Lu Han **MAMVUS KAU **Oh Sehun #BerusahaMojokin**

**Oh Sehun **AKU SAYAH APA QAQA? :'(((

**Kim Jongin **POCONG KERAMAS KATANYA? HAHAHAHA! GA SEKALIAN POCONG BERANAK DI GUA RADEN KIAN SANTANG?

**Kim Taeyeon **Suster keramas kali **Huang Zi Tao **sayang :***

**Max Changmin **POCONG BERANAK KATANYA? GUA RADEN KIAN SANTANG KATANYA? LUCU HAHAHA- **#SinisSinisGimanaGitu**

**Seo Johyun **TUKANG HAJI NAIK BUBUUURRR! **#KebalikBodoh**

**Krystal Jung **BARBIE IN MERMAIDIA!

**Kim Kangin **BARBIE AND THE DIAMOND CASTLE! **#GueKokTahu**

**Kim Jongdae **CINTA FITRI SEASON DAEBOREUM!

**Jung Yunho **PARK CHANYEOL SEMPRUL MENGEJAR BYUN BAEKHYUN **#PengenNgeledekJuga #IniSinetronApaYa ●Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun menyukai ini**

**Kris Wu **PARA PENCARI UKE (Y) **#SmirkSokGanteng #TapiEmangGanteng**

**Huang Zi Tao **KETAHUAN YA KALO ORANG-ORANG SARAP DI ATAS JUGA DEMEN NONTON SINETRON SAMA BERBI! **#KetawaNista**

**Huang Zi Tao **GITU CUMA GUE AJA YANG SUKA DILEDEKIN! NGACA WOIY NGACA! **#MaksudnyaMenghina**

**Huang Zi Tao **AKU PERNAH MELIHAT POCONGNYA KOK! DIA SAMBIL GENDONGIN MONGGU SOALNYA! **#LirikSetanJongin**

**Kim Jongin **SHEEALAN! GUE DONG POCONGNYA? :DDD

**Zhang Yi Xing **Mana ada pocong seitem **Kim Jongin**? **#LOL**

**Oh Sehun **KALOPUN DIPAKEIN KAIN KAFAN ENTAR TINTANYA NGERESEP DI KAIN! WKWKWKWKWKWKWK :PPP

**Kim Jongin **Lu kate gue cumi? (-_-)

**Do Kyungsoo **Elo manusia gurita sayang :DDD

**Kim Jongin **NJIIIRRR (-_-)

**Kim Joonmyun **SYUDAH SYUDAH! BERHENTI BERKELAMIN! AYO KITA MANDI SOREEE! **#BukaBaju**

**Do Kyungsoo **Aku ikuuuut QaQa! **#KeKamarMandi #SeretZiTaoJuga #3SomeOnTheWay**

**Kris Wu **Kalo **Huang Zi Tao **mandi! Gua juga ikut mandi! **#Niat4Some**

**Zhang Yi Xing **ANJRYYYT! 4SOME KATANYA! IKUT WOIIIY! **#Jadi5Some**

**Huang Zi Tao **TIDDAAAK! JANGAN PAKSA AKUUUH!

**Huang Zi Tao **TOYONG AKU MAU DIRAPEEE! **#MENJERITSERIOSAJILID2**

**Kim Jongin **Yeileeeh, malah ngilang. Yaudahlah, aku juga mau mandi. Ayo **Oh Sehun **sekarang giliranmu menggosok punggungku! **#SokJadiBos**

**Xi Lu Han **Sekarang giliranmu menggosok kakiku **Kim Jongin #IkutJadiBosBesar**

**Oh Sehun **OH TIDAK! AKU MENDENGAR SUARA DESAHAN MEREKA BERLIMA! **#NyengirBahagia**

**Kim Taeyeon **CROOTTT

**Jessica Jung **CROOOOOOTTT

**Victoria Song **ASTAGAAAYYYY!

**Lee Sooman **AKU TEYAAAATTT HUHUHUHU! :'((((( **#SibukBenerinSwimSuit**

* * *

— Huang Zi Tao's Offline —

* * *

"Astaga.."

Pemuda yang masih berusia sekitar dua puluh tahunan itu segera menutup aplikasi Facebook miliknya, dan menjerit kaget saat ada sepasang tangan kekar yang melingkar apik di lehernya.

"Ayo mandi bersama bebi. Kyungsoo, Yixing dan Joonmyun sudah menunggu kita di kamar mandi." desis suara itu pelan. Membuat Tao kontan menolehkan kepalanya patah-patah.

"_Gege_ tidak serius kan?"

"Menurutmu?"

"GYAAAA! THEEDAAAAKZZ! AKU TIDAK MAU DIPERKAOOOS!"

Dan suara jeritan terakhir dari Huang Zi Tao itu lah yang mengakhiri sore hari ini di _dorm_ EXO.

* * *

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

Daku aplod saja ya epep samvah ini daripada mangkrak di folder leptop? Sori kalo akhirnya kagak elit gitu :3

Buat my super eonnie yang lagi sibuk bikin tugas skripsi, buat my super hyungie yang lagi sibuk sama tugas kampusnya, buat my super readers juga, semoga kalian terhibur dengan epep ga jelas ini.

_See ya _kapan-kapan :**** /ketjup mesra satu-satu/


End file.
